


Raven

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Free Rein (TV), Free Rein Netflix
Genre: F/M, Free Rein TV, Free Rein TV Poem, Gen, Horse Poetry, Poems, Poetry, Raven Horse, Zoe Phillips - Freeform, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Zoe writes a poem about how it feels to ride Raven.





	Raven

Raven is a dream come true  
He helps me not feel so blue,  
When Im riding its feels  
like Im flying.  
My soul is soaring it is finally free  
It’s just Raven and me. 

When he looks into my eyes  
I know everything will be alright.  
Raven’s been through so much  
But in him I can put my trust. 

Riding over hills and plains  
going over streams, down lanes  
apart him will always remain.  
The horses are always there  
so we must forever show we care. 

I wish I could convey how this really feels,  
something so magical it’s like it’s not real.  
Raven will always have a home, no matter  
where he goes.

Raven shines so bright  
he is the very light I need, it’s just  
him and me forever you’ll see


End file.
